Homo Homini Lupus Est
by Fanfiction's Rookie
Summary: History is written by the victors. But every story has two sides. Two Huntsmen. Bound by their duty to protect Remnant from all that threatened to destroy it. And a family of Werewolves. Whose only wish is to live peacefully in a world that no longer wishes for their existence. Medieval/Werewolf AU. Fallen Petals and a hint of Arkos.
1. Sheltered By Cottage, The Last Remain

**A/N: A huge thanks to Dominic Silverstein for Beta'ing this!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Homo Homini Lupus Est**

 _Long, long ago in the vast kingdom of Vale. At the edge of the Emerald forest where monsters lurked and bandits lived in the penumbra of the Kingdom's reach. There lied the small village of Patch. Quant, peaceful and seemingly carefree the villagers lived in peace despite their insignificant lives. But fame and fortune didn't matter to these people as their lives were enriched by their passions those around them._

 _Lumber, Farming and Fishing_

 _In fact Patch didn't seem like a village at all, but rather one big home…a family. Everyone supporting one another during those harsh winter nights and plagues of sickness._

 _Shelter, medicine, a hearty meal._

 _They were not bound to their earthly possessions, but found value in memories, bonds and another's laugh. So perhaps it was best that Patch was sheltered from the rest of the word, remaining uncorrupted by greedy merchants and tax collectors. But unbeknownst to them, a dark secret had already started brewing among them. Festering in a small cabin hidden in the woods..._

* * *

It was serene...

Peaceful.

The sun glazed the trees and shrubbery of the Emerald forest a golden yellow, as the rays of light slowly reached up into the sky and filtered through the trees. Branches swayed to the gentle gusts of wind and the small sets of paws scampering across.

Thrush's song called all wildlife to rise for another day. The sparse clouds showing promise of the sun rays to be carried late into the following hours. As it would not dare to obscure the eye of heaven.

And yet the golden light could only peek into the cosy cabin, nestled in between the penumbra of Patch and the Emerald forest. Its doors and windows were closed to the rest of the word. The house itself seemed to be asleep with its lifeblood still snuggling under the covers of their bed.

Two bodies, a tangling of limbs steadily rose and fell with each breath of air they took. Peacefully lost in their subconscious from which birdsong tried to shake them from.

Once again a ringing _wheet wheet_ echoed through the woodlands. Followed by the rattling and creaking of small hands tugging at a wooden frame of a cot.

 _Wheet wheet!_

"Noooo." One of the women groaned in protest and blindly grabbed for another pillow to hide her head behind, but she could not escape the noise that her sensitive ears were picking up.

 _Wheetwheetwheetwheetwheeeeeeet_

"Make it stoooop."

And when the presence next to her started to stir she shuffled closer. Wrapping her arms around the other's waist to press herself against the soft warmth that was reaching out for her. It engulfed her like a protective blanket and how she wished that she could stay like that.

 _Wheet wheet_

It seemed as if nature itself was jealous and tried its best to tug them out of their soothing stupor, but one woman wasn't having any of that.

"Cinder…Go…throw a rock at the stupid thing or…something." When her disgruntled growl grazed against her partner's ear, Cinder let out a sigh. But the other could hear her ghost of a smile.

"…I hope you are not talking about our daughter, Ruby."

Still her eyes were kept shut, not yet ready to face the break of dawn. As if on cue the rattling of the cot nearby and incoherent babble and giggles rang through the room. A sound that would usually be music to their ears but that morning it served as a reminder of how Cinder and Ruby hardly slept a wink.

"Why can't she just sleeeeep?" Ruby groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. Leaving her wife open to the cool touch of the morning air. Now awake, Cinder cracked open her eyes and like a flame being set alight her gaze came into focus. Shifting from the sunlight filtering through the window to the cot in front of their bed.

A pair of golden eyes mirrored Cinder's, lighting up with excitement when the toddler saw her mother. Swaying on unsteady feet she clapped her hands together, incoherent babble growing a pitch louder as if to call her over. Then losing her footing and landing on the bundle of blankets with wide eyed surprise. Cinder couldn't help but to smile at the sight as she swung her feet over the edge of the bed.

The wooden floor beneath her feet was cold and the deer skin carpet did little to ward of morning's cool touch. It seemed to drain her even further of sleep. And when the creaking of floorboards reached the little one's ear, she broke out into squeals of excitement. Successfully scaring off any creature that might be scurrying around the woods nearby.

When the toddler saw her mother, her eyes lit up as she held up her hands and reached out in between gruntled giggles. "Mmma."

It was a word that always brought a smile to Cinder's lips and this time there was no exception.

"Morning my little fang."

Her soft spoken tone was just above a whisper. And instead up picking her up, Cinder watched half amused as her daughter continued to flair her arms. Uttering small whines while trying to get up on her feet again.

"Cinder, don't me mean." Her wife sounded from behind, she now awake as well and sitting propped up on the bed.

"It is the only way she'll learn." The woman defended and held out a hand for the toddler to latch onto. Even if the last she needed was for Saffron to burst out crying first thing that morning, Cinder still wanted her to learn things on her own. Something that came with being raised in the wilderness by a pack.

Then either by some understanding or just wanting to be held, the toddler latched onto her mother's finger. With one hand and the other onto the frame did she manage to pull herself onto her feet.

"Ah." She exclaimed, as if to say _'I did it!'_ This time with a happy smile, Cinder picked her up. Saffron instantly curled into the warmth of her mother that the toddler seemed to ignite in the woman's chest.

"Look how big you're getting." She praised and her daughter's eyes soon found her own, almost as if she could pick up the cheer in her voice.

"Mma."

Ruby watched the sight with pure joy in her silver eyes. And as her wife came to sit next to her with the little one in her lap, she planted a chaste kiss on the other's cheek.

"Morning." She murmured and Cinder returned a soft kiss on Ruby's lips, closing her eyes to the familiar scent of roses. "Good morning to you." But was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tug at her hair.

Cinder said nothing, but Ruby couldn't stop the giggles from escaping her. At the sound, Saffron turned her attention towards her mom, fistfuls of midnight hair in her tiny hands.

"Morning to you too my little one." She laughed and used the soft fabric of her nightgown to wipe the excess drool from her daughter's face. Saffron had finally started teething and the experience proved to be very unpleasant for the whole family. But both parents were silently relieved, for their little fang was just a late bloomer. And although something like that didn't bother Ruby in the slightest, Cinder was worried.

"Did you sleep alright?" Ruby murmured and smilingly tried to keep Saffron from chewing Cinder's hair.

"I've slept better, as I would prefer that you keep to your share of the covers. And if this one could sleep through the night." The woman teased. A touch of amusement to her voice when Saffron took hold of her hand, before starting to chew on her mother's fingers.

"Does it still hurt, little fang?" Cinder could not help but to feel sorry for the little one as she gently started to rub a finger over the swollen gums.

"Do you think they're canines?" Ruby wondered out loud. As it wasn't uncommon for developing children to subconsciously switch halfway through forms.

"It does not seem like it, no." Cinder answered upon closer inspection albeit a bit disappointedly.

So far Saffron has showed no signs of any werewolf traits. Another thing that her parents had mixed feelings about. Yes, she didn't have to be on guard or hiding from Huntsmen. But it would also mean that she wouldn't be able to protect herself from predators such as Grimm, other werewolves or even Faunus.

But it was still early and they wouldn't know for sure whether Saffron was a shifter or not until she turned about thirteen. Of course that was last thing on their minds. All that mattered now was handling their little teething nightmare. And when Cinder felt satisfied that the pain had been soothed, she removed her finger from the toddler's gums.

Saffron let out satisfied gurgle before her attention turned to her mom. "Mam."

"Yes my darling, mum's right here." Ruby cooed and Saffron instantly lit up at her reaction. On unsteady hands and feet she crawled closer, almost over the woman before Cinder intervened.

"Mammmm." At eleven months old Ruby didn't think that her daughter could sound even a little annoyed and yet there she was. Saffron looking at her with question as to why she couldn't move, squirming to escape her mother's gentle hold.

"Cinder." Ruby gave her a knowing look to which the other replied with a sigh as she let go of the toddler.

Ever since Ruby realised that she was pregnant with their second child, Cinder had become especially protective of her. And at times the gestures made Ruby's heart flutter with how sweet she found it. That was when those gestures weren't rather restricting. Like the fact that the she couldn't continue forging weapons, opting to take on a part time job at a small bookshop in Patch instead. But the free time at home did have some perks. Ruby could experiment with serving new meals for her family. The meals being cakes, cookies, jams and various other treats.

"Come and say good morning to your little sister." Ruby ushered closer, but instead of turning her attention to her mom's stomach she crawled towards her smile. Small hands pressing softly against pink dusted cheeks as she grinned.

"Mam."

The child's touch seemed to light Ruby up with a beaming grin that radiated a pure joy a thousand suns could only dream of having.

"That's right, it's Mommy."

When she gingerly took hold of her daughter's hands to place a kiss against her palms, Saffron let out an excited squeal. It was only then that Cinder realised that she had been staring at the mother - daughter pair this whole time. Not that she could help it. It was moments like these. Moments when Cinder realised what had been missing in her life when she couldn't help but savour every second.

"Look who's that?" Ruby exclaimed as she pointed towards Cinder, who only raised an eyebrow at the sight. "Who's that?" Saffron's gaze swiftly followed her mom's until she stared into a mirror or gold.

The years of hardships and cruel reality of the world that Cinder faced had turned the fire in her eyes into a smouldering coal. A gaze once always guarded, betraying no emotion, until she the spark in Ruby's flint steel eyes set her heart on fire. And gradually over the years, Cinder was able to look at her lover with a warm inferno in her eyes. With Saffron being the small spark that came from that love.

"Ma."

And without meaning to Cinder's lips twitched into a smile once again.

"Oh you're getting so good that this!" Ruby praised and clapped her hands, Saffron imitating in between excited gurgles. After a bit of grumbling and strain Ruby managed to lift Saffron onto her wobbly legs before, grinning mischievously at her wife. "Now give Ma a hug."

Almost falling back down, Saffron reached out and took a step toward her mother…and another. Then once she stood in front of her, the toddler half - leaned half fell over into her mother's embrace. Welcoming, loving her unconditionally.

"Ha-gh"

Gingerly Cinder wrapped her arms around the little girl, closing her eyes to the soft smell of milk and warmth that she radiated.

 _'I love you my darling.'_

To Cinder, those words were the purest truth in the world. It was a thought whispered between mother and daughter as she pressed a tender kiss to the toddler's forehead. And when she squealed and gurgled in delight, Cinder knew for certain that she had heard her. That she understood. Saffron could hear the thoughts shared between them, just like her and Ruby.

"Now…where is your sister?"

The moment Cinder saw the glowing pride upon a glance her way, she knew that Ruby heard... felt it too.

"Sa." The girl exclaimed as she stumbled her way back to her mom, snapping both women out of their thoughts. With a small _'oof'_ , Saffron landed on her bottom once again and happily tapped her hand against her mom's stomach.

"Sa sa sa sa sa."

There was no stopping Ruby's laughter and the sun rays itself seemed to shine brighter into the room, as if they were drawn to the pure happiness in the air.

Saffron followed soon after, joyously clapping her hands at the delightful sound. Even if the toddler looked more towards her mother rather than mom. With her gold eyes and amber locks of hair, Saffron would grow up to be much more like Ruby…Cinder was sure of it.

"It seems like someone cannot wait to meet our new addition." Cinder mused and placed her hand over her daughter's on Ruby's stomach. It was slight but the bulge promised a new life in their small family that was surely growing.

To be honest Cinder still couldn't quite wrap her mind around how Ruby managed to convince her for them to have a child…much less a second. There were a lot of risks involved… especially for their kind . Newfound peace wasn't something that the woman wanted to give up. But Cinder would never regret their decision. And as she watched the mother daughter pair half talking - half babbling about the coming baby, she was overcome with joy.

At that moment…it was a feeling that she wanted to cherish.

* * *

In the Rose household mealtimes always followed with a messy kitchen. But the statement was even more true that morning. Ruby never thought that her daughter would turn out to be a picky eater. But when she had tried to get Saffron to eat some solids that proved to be the case. It was like the toddler had some kind of grudge against any and every food that turned out to be green. Even when small bits were mixed in with panada, Saffron remained defiant.

Ruby sighed. Frowning down at the small bowl of hardly touched breakfast before turning to Cinder. "I can't tell whether she doesn't like the food or if it's because of the teething." Who was busy with her own serving of what was left of last night's rabbit stew. Looking up from the murky mixture of meat and vegetables with half lidded interest. "Does it matter?" Her wife returning a look that clearly read 'What kind of question is that?'

"She needs to eat regardless what the reason for her lack of appetite might be." She stated as a matter of fact while absentmindedly sifting through her breakfast. Amber gaze shifting towards the toddler who was staring at the bottle of strawberry jelly on the table. Groaning as she futilely tried to reach for it. Having inherited her mom's appetite no doubt.

Ruby huffed in slight frustration. Hands on her hips as she looked towards the other for advice. "Well I can't exactly force it down her throat now can I?"

 _'That's debatable.'_ The woman growled while taking another bite before she got a dap of panada against the nose. _'I heard that.'_ The look of sudden surprise on her face enough to make Ruby break into a full out grin. Wiping the residue porridge off her face before standing up. Tone teasing as she spoke. "It seems like Saffron inherited her eating habits from her mom." Shooting her a playful smile that the other returned with a stuck out tongue.

"At least I'm not walking half naked around the house." Ruby defended. Mentioning the fact that her partner wasn't wearing much besides a dressing gown. The cotton fabric doing little to hide the fair skin of slender legs as Cinder sauntered over. Leaning forward until their bodies almost pressed together against the dining table. "Oh but I'm not hearing you _complain_."

Ruby giggled softly in return. Fingers playing with the trimmings of her dress as she gazed teasingly into a pair of golden eyes. Hands sliding down her back to rest against the table. "And if you get Saffron to eat her porridge then I won't." Interrupting her wife's train of thought as she held up the bowl in front of her with an apologetic smile.

"Mind feeding Saffron for me while I get ready?"

Cinder replying with a kiss to the forehead.

"Of course."

Watching her disappear around the doorway before turning her attention back to the toddler. Who was busy slamming her fists against the table of the high chair, demanding food and attention. The woman half amused at the sight as she moved over to the counter. "I will feed you in just a moment little fang." Taking out a few strings of meat out of the iron pot before starting cutting it into pieces. Chopping the pieces at a lightning speed until she was certain that one would be able to drink it if they tried.

Turning towards her daughter with a hopefully more desired serving of food. A small smile twitching at her lips when Saffron reached out for it. Whether she was drooling because of her teething or hunger, Cinder didn't know. But once Saffron started eating mouth full after mouth full she assumed it to be the latter. Smiling with content the woman set the empty dish back down on the table.

But whether her serving was finished or not, the toddler still tried to grab hold of the strawberry jam.

"Maaa." Whining in protest when Cinder picked it up, only to then be put away in a cupboard. "We don't to repeat last week's stomach now do we little one?" Proceeding to pick up a pair of torn trousers that was hanging over her loom .

"A dollop of jam never hurt anyone Cinder." Ruby assured as she entered the kitchen once again but all she got in turn was a raised eyebrow. Saying nothing at first before her attention drifted to Ruby's attire. A frown creased her brow. " I thought we agreed on no hard labour whilst you're expecting?"

The woman smiled apologetically back at her. "I know but the shipment of books came in early and since Grish is still helping out at the Mulberry's farm, I promised I'd be there."

Cinder tilted her head to the side as she cocked an eyebrow inquiringly at the other. "And when did you hear that bit of information?" Making Ruby smile sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"Uhm...two days ago?"

"And you didn't consider telling your _wife_ beforehand?"

Ruby instantly picked up on that slightly annoyed tone. Only able to hold up her and in front of her in apology as she stepped closer to her wife.

"I know I should have, but with Saffron being so fussy last night and the hardly sleeping these past few days I've just completely forgotten." Sighing in defeat before meeting Cinder's eyes with silver sincerity. "I'm sorry." Softening her hard stare as she set the thread and needle in her hands back down. Unimportant for the moment as she crossed hr arms.

"I'm not very fond of the idea of you walking all the way to Patch." She was not necessarily angry. But the thought of Ruby being too far away from her, especially around humans, it made all her senses stand on edge.

"It's only five minutes away. I won't be gone too long." Offering her a reassuring smile as she sat down on a chair across her partner. Tone tinged with humour as she spoke. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I'm suddenly made out of glass." Then took her wife's hands in her own, warm calloused and comforting. "But I appreciate that you're looking out for me." Rising them to her lips and pressing against in a soft kiss. Followed by another on her lips. "I always love it when you get a little possessive."

The woman grinned in return. "Is that so?" Then leaned forward to capture her lips one more time. And again...and again, eliciting faint giggles from her partner.

"Cinder…" Who gently placed her hands against the other's chest before resting their foreheads together. "You are going to make the baby much too excited."

"Is that a bad thing?" She wondered out loud and teased her partner with a kiss on the cheek before sitting back in her chair. Ruby's hand trailed down to her stomach. She wasn't wearing her corset anymore, Cinder noticed.

"I do not think I am ready to have Cinnamon kicking at me already."

Has it really been three months already? She wondered but her attention was swiftly diverted. "Cinnamon?"

Ruby nodded and stood up to let Saffron out the highchair. Setting her down on a sheepskin carpet, among her favourite stuffed animals in their tiny living room. "I think it sounds fitting ,don't you?"

Cinder set her sewing down once again, tapping a finger to her chin in thought. "I would prefer something like... Tarragon or-"

"Cinn." The other quipped and she let out a sigh, right now she wasn't going to get any work done in fixing the Brown children's trousers.

"Preferably not named after me." Ignoring her wife's pout as she did so and got up to help with the washing of dishes.

"Aah how cooome?" Ruby groaned and lightly leaned her head against the other's shoulder, searching for comfort but all she got in turn was an annoyed huff.

"You know how that cur- conservative fool can be with his idiotic superstitions." She muttered while viciously scrubbing an iron pot, trying and failing to hide her distaste for said person. Ruby stopped for a moment. Turning to point a wooden spoon warningly at the other. "If Saffron starts teaching other kids bad words then I'll be very cross with you. And don't talk about Pastor Noir like that, he means well."

"Well?" Cinder scoffed, her tone more a growl than anything else. "He's bordering on senile." Ruby shoved her lightly in reply. "Don't be mean."

"I'm simply stating the truth." She affirmed and started drying off the plates, stopping when she heard a thought crossing the other's mind. _'Meanie.'_ Followed by a teasing smile from Ruby.

Cinder cocked an eyebrow at her wife. "Mean am I?" Making the woman giggle as she murmured into her ear, playfully swatting before pulling her in for a chaste kiss. "Very." With both admiration and annoyance gleaming in her eyes Ruby cupped the woman's cheeks. "But I still love you."

"I love you too." Cinder breathed. Then wondered what the other was up to once she noticed her cheeky grin. "Which is why you're letting me name our little cinnamon bun."

The woman shook her head internally, honestly, Ruby could be so incredibly stubborn when she wanted to. "I didn't realise you were so adamant about this." More of an ox than a wolf.

"And I didn't realise you are the one who's pregnant."

Perhaps even a chattering monkey or parrot, Cinder decided, grinning slyly as her hands slid downward.

"But I impregnated you, didn't I?" And chuckled when Ruby let out a small yelp. "Yes, and I still can't decide whether love or hate you for it."

Then as if the little one could understand her, Ruby turned towards Saffron. "Mommy still loves you." Who only stared back blankly, a stuffed vole hanging from her mouth. Then back at Cinder, pointing a finger against her shoulder, silver gaze unwavering as she spoke. "I'm naming Cinder the second, the Alpha Wolf has spoken."

If her words were supposed to intimidate the other, it sure wasn't working. With a sly grin, Cinder wrapped her arms around Ruby's waist. "Oh? Playing that game, are we?" She purred. Moving in for a kiss but the woman put a hand over her mouth. "Not when we have a little one watching." And when she mentioned to the toddler who was now watching intently, Cinder couldn't help but feel a tad disappointed.

* * *

"Are you going out today?" Ruby asked while gathering the things needed before going out to town. A few bottles of home cooked marmalade. Perfect for selling at the upcoming First Harvest Festival.

"I was planning on finishing repairing Mrs. Brown's children's trousers." She gave the marred fabric in her hands a sceptical glance. "If they aren't were-kind themselves, then I honestly don't know how they can tear through the fabric that easily."

Ruby chuckled internally as she watched their little one play with two wood animals at her mother's feet. Knowing that Saffron will most likely be ten times worse after her first Change. "I'll make sure to give them a little sniff when I see them."

"Why do you ask, do you need anything?"

"I could use a bit of chamomile, hopefully it will help Saffron sleep through the night, and some elderflower for the coming winter. I have a feeling that it's going to be a cold one." Cinder almost got up before Ruby waved reassuringly. "But it's fine, I can buy some at the market." But she was back on her feet already. "Absolutely not. With those prices it's practically daylight robbery."

Saffron squealed in unknowing agreement, catching her mom's attention as the woman turned towards the pair. "Are you taking Saffron out then?"

"Shouldn't I?"

Ruby nodded, thinking it a good idea. "It'll be good for her." Then quickly adding. "Just be careful when carrying her." She was beginning to sound just like Cinder.

"Are you initiating that I will drop my own daughter?" The woman dared, catching Ruby's gaze just as she walked past.

"No, but you know how Saffron can be." Cinder returned a smile.

"Just like her mom."

* * *

 _…Two young women, werewolves, demons they were. Leeches, slowly sucking away at the livelihood of the village as they robbed the people of their friends and family. Slowly vanishing into the woodlands, one by one… Then blaming it on wild animals and bandits that might be skulking about. Lying through bloodied fangs, that were hidden from the villagers. They remained ignorant…innocent. But whether they knew it or not, the day would come when Patch would be nothing but a memory. For werewolves brought nothing but destruction and misery. Creations of an evil witch's curse. They were shadows, spilling out of the darkness that was Evil… keeping the flowers of Purity and Life from ever seeing the light…_

* * *

Ruby wondered if enchanting abilities came with being a seamstress. Because after they got Saffron into her 'outdoor' clothes, the toddler wouldn't stop her joyous cries as she wriggled about in her mom's hold.

"Ra. Raaaa." Saffron bellowed, kicking her feet wildly in the air as they stood in the back garden, secluded between the cabin and the forest. Ruby only barely managed to keep a hold on the toddler, grinning with Saffron's contagious excitement. "What's that Saffron?"

"Rah!"

"You wanna see Ma turn into a wolf?" She feigned a surprised gasp, trying not to stare too much once Cinder removed all of her layers. Thank goodness for privacy, she thought.

"Raaah!"

Cinder couldn't stop the light chuckles that escaped her. "This one is a wolf for certain." Mirroring the look in her wife's eye. "Just like her mother."

Then without another word she crouched down and her porcelain form darkened to match the shade of her midnight hair, muscles and bone rippling like a shadow moulded in moving light. Steadily growing, sprouting claws and glinting fangs where teeth and nails used to be, followed by two ears and the 'swish' of a tail. The transformation only stopping when she cast a shadow over the other two, with Ruby now standing at the height of Cinder's crest. The woman... now a wolf 's eyes were set alight like the flames of a fire. Shades of gold glowing with the age-old magic that coursed through her veins.

To even the most seasoned of Huntsmen the sight would make them tremble in fear. A sign of death as they prayed to the gods for mercy. But for the toddler it meant adventure and excitement. And once Cinder lumbered over to the pair, Saffron broke into a fit of giggles and squeals.

"Rahrahrahrah."

And once the werewolf gently held Saffron by the clothing between her teeth as she swung about, Ruby tied a leather pouch with a few securing straps, to Cinder's fore chest. Normally used for carrying large amounts of medicinal herbs, spice and kill when out on excursions like this. Although now it also served as a little carrier for Saffron for when neither her mothers had the hands to. Free to observe the strokes of green, blue, yellow and dots of colour on the world's vast canvas before them.

And as Ruby stepped back, Saffron reached out for her. "Mamm. Raah." Making her mother's lips twitch into a longing smile as she took the toddler's small hands in her own. "Sorry my little one, Mommy's not coming along this time. But have fun and keep Ma safe alright?" Pressing a soft kiss against her forehead before facing Cinder, taking hold of her muzzle as she stared into her inferno gaze. "I'll see you just before tea?"

The werewolf nodded slowly as she nudged her affectionately. _'Of course.'_ Ruby smiled in return, closing her eyes and inhaling the spicy scent of her lover. Letting it overwhelm her senses for but a moment, the familiarity comforting to her. _'I love you.'_

Cinder's eyes gleamed upon the touch of the other's lips against her snout. Returning the gesture as she licked her wife's cheek.

 _'I love you most.'_

* * *

The few places where chamomile and elderflower did grow in the woodland weren't too far from their cottage. And the location made leisurely strolls the perfect opportunity to take Saffron along, who stared with wide eyed awe she stared at the butterflies fluttering about. Squealing in delight upon hearing bird's call.

Watching her daughter point and light up at every new discovery was like seeing the world for the first time. Through a child's eye everything was pure and wondrous. Countless questions yet to be asked, swirling through the little one's mind as she gazed up at the trees towering above them. Searching for the glimpses of blue sky that filtered through.

Nearing a fallen tree, bridging two ledges, Cinder came to a stop and sniffed it tentatively. The faint trace of sap was still seeping out. As she put one paw down on the trunk her ears twitched to hear even the faintest of cracks. When there was none, she shifted over her full weight, claws leaving a pattern of faint gashes on the bark as she crossed it. With her legs wriggling about, Saffron looked down at the shrinking wildlife from above and let out a pleased gurgle.

Cinder let out an amused snort. _'Not afraid of heights are we?'_ As she stepped over onto the opposite ledge, the faint _'rush'_ of a currant tickled at her ears, perking up at the sound as she lifted her head. Nearing the river Cinder managed to find a mouthful of elderflower. Eliciting a splutter of giggles when the little blossoms tickled at Saffron's face as it swayed between the werewolf's jaws. Placing her down on the moist ground, among the picked flora, Cinder bent down to lap at the coursing river. Drowning out the flower's bitter taste that still lingered on her tongue before settling down. With half lidded amusement she watched her daughter claw at the dirt around her. The toddler giggling as its touch slipped between her fingers.

Upon hearing the _quack_ of wild geese flapping overhead, Saffron's head turned up. Following the flying dots of brown, black and grey as they flew. "Da." She uttered, pointing and turning to her mother who followed her gaze in turn _. 'Those are birds.'_ She explained and Saffron visibly perked up at the sound in her mind. For a few moments her eyes wondered about before landing on a trail of moving black specs, pointing once again. _'And those are ants.'_

As Saffron bounced up and down in a sitting position, Cinder wasn't quite sure whether she was excited learning new things or if just liked to hear her voice. Either way she was happy to name out everything that the toddler pointed too. _'A centipede.'_ Her childish wonder and thirst for discovery awoke a strange excitement within her that the werewolf couldn't quite place.

Once again looking around, Saffron pointed at the coursing waters behind her mother. "Da. Wush wush." Making her chuckle at the sound of illiterate babbling. _'Yes, that is the river.'_ Then as another handful of dirt sifted through her fingers, the toddler let out a surprised gasp when a small white stone remained, rising it over her head around a clasped fist. "Hee."

 _'Did you find something?'_ Cinder asked, feigning disbelief as Saffron held it out to her mother _. 'Bring it to Ma.'_ She beckoned. _'Bring it to Ma.'_ Urging her on as the toddler walked towards her. First steps wobbly before gradually growing more sure footed as she reached her mother. Grabbing hold of tufts of fur before nuzzling against her chest, the touch brought Cinder a rush of affection. _'Oh you're such a good girl and look how far you've walked, I'm so proud of you!'_ She praised, pressing her snout against the toddler's forehead as she burst out laughing, holding out the little stone for her mother to see.

 _'Oh my, that is pretty. Do you want to show mom when we get back?'_ She asked, Saffron replying with silent agreement as she put it into the leather pouch. Then turned her attention back to her mother as she pressed her hands against the soft fur of her neck. Clumsily combing through the strands before falling down on her bottom once again. "Maaa." She groaned, almost as if she was blaming her mother for not keeping her from falling over.

Now sitting once more, Saffron stared with amber eyes back at her mother, unblinking, as if she was pondering life's deepest questions. Then pointed towards her. "Ma?" Tone sounding so close to a question that it almost startled the werewolf. Cinder blinked once, corners of her mouth twitching upward in what was supposed to be a grin, only now it bared fangs. _'Ma is a wolf.'_

Saffron tilted her head to the side. Mashing sounds together in her mind to form the words that came out in a single bark. "Whaf."

The woman chuckled lightly. _'Wolf.'_ She repeated, subconsciously trying to form the words with her mouth, pulling it into the strangest of expressions, making the toddler giggle as she tried again. "Woof." The sound igniting a glint of praise in her mother's eye as she pressed her snout against the little one's forehead. _'Smart girl.'_ Before begrudgingly standing up right. With her jaws she picked up Saffron, then placed the little one back into the pouch along with the elderflower.

Raising her head up into the air Cinder sniffed the surrounding area, almost tasting it at the back of her mind as she mapped out the woodland enclosing them. Waterfall to the east, mountains to the north. A herd of deer down the river, stags. A bear and cubs, two at the most, passed through here, although long ago as the scent was stale, covered behind the veil of last week's rain. Smoke. The remains of a smouldering fire. Perhaps the work of bandits or a passing traveller, was just up ahead. Not something that she would've liked this close to the river as it would force Cinder to take a longer route to avoid any contact with them.

Oh times have changed, she mused upon turning to walk around that warning scent. As a child she heard stories of when werewolves used to be a feared and powerful race. Their packs strong and thriving. Faunus, vampires, mermaids and other were-kind all found a way to co-exist in the world known as Remnant.

All except one…

A species known as Man wanted to take all the world had to offer. They did not wish to co-exist and so…conflict arose. War. Countless years of bloodshed that drove mankind to the brink of extinction. But all that changed once they discovered the capabilities that one single crystal could offer them. Dust. Fire, ice, gravity, lighting…Nature's wrath wielded in Man's hands.

And as their strength in battle grew, so did their numbers. Aura, the sustenance of their souls evolving as well. Used to unlock and harness the magic given by the gods.

Before long prey turned into predator. Man fought back against the creatures of Remnant and placed themselves at the pinnacle of creation. Forcing others to flee from the so called 'light' that they cast upon the world, forcing them into the shadows of existence.

But Cinder's thoughts quickly snapped back to reality. A flash of reddish brown, swiftly darting past just and she leapt after it. Reacting on instinct. There was an audible squeal after the soft crunch of bones under her forepaws. Brown fur turned crimson as she removed her claws from the creature's neck.

 _'Foolish little squirrel.'_ She mused. Picking up her prey with little interest although there was no use in letting food go to waste. Saffron on the other hand was bubbling with excitement as she reached out for the swaying ball of fur. _'Hungry already?'_ Her mother teased when the toddler started tugging at the creature. Wanting her to hand it over. "Eee. Eee." Cinder's lips curled into a playful grin. Lifting her head to pull it out of reach each time she almost had it in her grasp, but let go just before the little one got too upset. Pout turning back into a smile as she thrashed the squirrel about. _'Don't you have enough playthings at home?'_ But the toddler's interest in her new plush toy was short lived once she caught sight of a vole sitting on a nearby log. Whining once it dove for cover a moment thereafter. _'Although I do agree they are much more fun alive.'_ She chuckled. _'But don't let your mom hear that.'_

Her thoughts flashed back to the distant days of her childhood. Nights spent under starlight sky, days basking in the sun, running till heart's content through perpetual plains. Watching from mountaintop as the sun rose from out the protective cover of Mistral's forests. Its reach stretching far beyond the horizon. But those days were long gone. Times have changed. Werewolf packs were growing smaller and scarce as time passed, now they are nomads and loners. Scattered among the continent. Few and far in between. And Cinder quickly realised that werewolves among the common man, didn't have the same…unconventional upbringing as she did. But perhaps that was for the best. In this world for were-kind to survive, they had to become human.

And were Ruby adapted to change, like water flowing through an ever-changing creek, Cinder stubbornly clung to her roots, a boulder chipped away by the rushing currant of time. It was this difference that gave way to their different views of parenting. The cause of most of their recent arguments but also the most compromise, as both parents would sacrifice anything for their little girl.

Once Cinder could feel the rising sun beating down on her back she realised that the morning hours were starting to pass. The werewolf had to be quick if she wanted to be back before Ruby got home. As the last thing she wanted was to make her worry. So without wasting any more time she broke into a light jog before stopping at the foot of a vine covered precipice. Setting Saffron down between the cover of long, lush greenery after deeming the surroundings safe and free from any danger, with the squirrel to keep her entertained.

Scaling a tree, leaning heavily towards the ledge, she wished that she had been born a were-tiger instead. Her legs bunched up under her, shoulders straining before she leapt, barely making the eight metre jump with her hind legs scrambling to find footing. With a great heave and growl Cinder managed to pull the rest of her body onto the slippery overhang.

 _'If this doesn't knock you out then I'm turning to ale.'_ She thought sardonically and tore the flowers from the earth's grasp. Finding comfort in the fact that she still at least had some of her physical abilities from her more… carefree days. Not that she was old, far from it, not even in her prime yet. Although Cinder would be lying if she said that her now more domesticated lifestyle didn't make her tamer. The woman hoped that she didn't need to be anything else. Cinder wasn't fond of the idea but if being human brought them safety…then so be it.

Stuffing the chamomile into the pouch until she was sure that the sheer amount would make Saffron go into hibernation if need be, the werewolf turned to jump down again. But something stopped her. A shiver running down her spine, making the hairs on her back stand on end. A sixth sense alerting her of the impending danger that somehow escaped her nose. Standing on her full height, swaying slightly on her hind legs before raining her footing. The werewolf's steely gaze bore through the surrounding shrubbery. Then, her heart stopped. Under the shade of a nearby tree, at the edge of the clearing, almost hidden by the enveloping shadows it stood. Brilliant blue eyes, sun streaked blonde hair, white and gold armour, sword and shield. A knight at first glance. But when he didn't retreat, Cinder assumed the worst.

He drew his sword. Sight of the blade sending a shiver down her spine as her hackles bristled. And whether the blade was tearing through her flesh or not. She knew better than to snuff out her intuition. It was made out of silver. Specifically crafted to slay creatures of Darkness. Being the only weapon besides magic, that could penetrate a werewolf's defensive Aura.

Meaning that this man, however young and inexperienced he looked, was a special breed of warrior. Trained to fulfil only one goal. To kill each and every mythical creature on Remnant. That was the duty of a Huntsman. The realization that he wouldn't let her escape until one of them were dead, brought with it. A sickening dread welling up in her chest.

Slowly.

As not to provoke the man any further, Cinder dropped back down on all fours. Never breaking her gaze from his own as she set one paw in front of the other. Gradually drawing closer to the edge. The Huntsman's iron grip on his weapon tightened with each step he took forward in turn. And once he was out of the shadow's cover his cloudy blue gaze broke from molten gold. Searching the clearing from any other beast that could be lurking nearby. And when she noticed the second of wavering attention. Cinder wasted no time in leaping from the crippling height. The ground trembled upon impact and the Huntsman reacted instinctively. Drawing his shield in a flash of gold and white.

Standing his ground even with the beast now looming over him. The werewolf easily standing a metre taller than him despite its hunched posture. Her eyes were two blazing coals against the stark contrast of bristling midnight fur. Narrowed to slits as Cinder watched him intently. Like the prey he was. Observing every move he made. From his hesitant steps, the shield held protectively in front of him to his tentative glances to the side. He was hesitant. Either alone or on guard for any other of her kind. Both options being in the werewolf's favour. Except one.

Saffron, as if sensing the impending danger, had quieted down. Now circling the Huntsman who was standing in the middle of the clearing. Cinder inched her way closer to Saffron. Running off with her tail between her legs was not a desired option, but it was the only she could think off to keep the toddler out of harm's way. But even if she did flee, there was no telling whether she would be able to run him.

A human outrun _her_?

Cinder scoffed, but kept her guard up.

His armour, shining white, consisted of a breastplate, gauntlets, greaves and bracers under a black tunic. Not the completed armour of a Huntsman. It was clear that he had not planned this encounter. He was caught by surprise just as she was, although that didn't make Cinder's current situation any more desirable. Knowing well that if she wanted to kill him, now was the time to do it. She wouldn't get a second chance to encounter him unprepared.

But when his gaze focused on something behind her, Cinder grew fearful that he had seen Saffron. Luckily that wasn't the case. The man had only noticed how the werewolf seemed to be inching closer to a gap in the trees surrounding them. Looking for an escape the Huntsman thought. Only he wasn't going to let it run off.

"You aren't getting away from me!" Then with a deafening war cry, he lunged at the werewolf. Cinder catching his swing in her grasp. Claws digging into the leather of his bracers before throwing him aside. Tumbling backwards, the Huntsman barely had time to recover before the werewolf was on him once again. Slashing at his throat before he rolled to the side. Ducking under the blow and countering with a swing of his sword. Aimed at Cinder's shoulder. The blade leaving an angry crimson gash and blood curdling roar in its wake.

Crouching down, the blade singed as it clipped midnight hairs from Cinder's neck. His speed was far greater than what she expected. And she cursed herself for her negligence. But it wasn't a mistake she'd make again. Evading his attacks but still making sure that he's keep at it, she patiently waited for the right moment to strike. For him to make a mistake.

Once he did it was with the slight over extension of his swing, exposing the gap between his breastplate and elbow guard. The man couldn't stop the sheer mass of the wolf from knocking him over and keeping him pinned down. Snapping with razor sharp fangs at his neck. Inches away from tearing him to shreds as the Huntsman strained to push the beast off with his shield. The enchanted metal burning away at the werewolf's skin and claws. The scorching pain only fuelling Cinder's bloodlust that dripped down in pools of saliva.

Even when the man knew that his raw strength was nothing compared to hers. He still continued to fight through gritted teeth. Ignoring the burning in his neck as he strained to keep the werewolf at bay. He shut his eyes tightly. As if to summon the last of his strength before giving one more push. Then attempting to roll out from under her. But the powerful set of jaws clamping down on his clavicle, kept the Huntsman in place.

His own Aura was not strong enough to project him. Bones gave way with an audible _crunch,_ blood spluttered from out the wound to the sound of an agonised scream echoing through the forest. The Huntsman desperately thrashed to escape the torture. The pain overwhelming to the point of numbing his right arm while his left reached for the dagger he kept hidden in his boot. Before sheathing it between the werewolf's ribs. Viciously hacking through her skin.

Frantically she grabbed hold of his shoulder, and feeling muscles tear between her teeth as she flung him aside. Aura not doing much to soften the fall that left him gasping for air.

And as she staggered upright once again, Cinder grabbed hold of the burning dagger still lodged in her ribs. Ripping it out of the gushing wound with a guttural howl.

The horrifying sound of her mother's pain tore Saffron from her shocked stupor.

"Ma?"

Cinder's blood ran cold. The Huntsman stiffened and his eyes tore away from the werewolf to find the toddler hidden behind blades of grass. Sitting among what he could only guess to be the monster's dinner. The moment he lied unmoving on the ground felt like an eternity before managing to find the willpower to stand up once more. The secured shield splattered with the blood seeping from the wounds of his shoulder. Dangling limply as his side. But despite the agony he was in. His cerulean gaze suddenly hardened with conviction as he pointed his sword threateningly at the wolf. "Leave the kid alone!" The pain leaving cracks in his wavering voice as he drew closer. Cinder ignored his warning. Snarling defiantly as she limped closer to the toddler. Her claws dug into the ground beneath her with each step she took. Ready to sink them into his flesh if he so much as-

 _'No!_ '

In a flare of Aura. Flash of white and gold. The Huntsman ran towards Saffron and whatever little restraint she possessed, diminished as parental instincts kicked in.

But instead of her claws tearing through the armour, the metal burned at her paws, sparks erupting from her touch as the metal sawed off her claws. In a howl of pain Cinder staggered back just as the knight slammed into her with his shield. The contact sending an electric jolt through her wounded shoulder. Turning with the impact, and the hilt in his grasp he was intent on driving the blade through the werewolf's skull. But the injuries had already taken its toll. Draining his speed and giving Cinder enough time to duck under the blow. Before delivering a blow to the side of his face. Claws leaving five gashes in its wake. Followed by another slash.

Forcing the Huntsman to lunge backward in retreat as she paced back and forth, staying in front of the toddler. Saffron's innocent mind was not yet able to understand what was unravelling before her. All she knew was that her mother was hurt. A thought that made the little one whimper in fear as she crept deeper into the shrubbery. And her daughter's distress sent Cinder's blood boiling with uncontrollable rage when the Huntsman refused to retreat. Chest heaving as he summoned the last of his remaining Aura. Voice trembling with the sword in his grasp. Words straining fear into the werewolf's heart.

 _"_ _Caliginis et_ _..._ _peccati_ _..."_

No! It couldn't be!

 _"...peccati_ _creaturae._ _"_

A spell as old as time. Divine Magic that were used by Huntsmen, mages and priests to ward off monsters of all kind. Cinder recognized that hex instantly. Echoing memories of the past. Of loss and bloodshed in the back of her mind as she raced to reach her daughter before the blinding light could.

 _"_ _Et hic a te in exsilium_ _!"_

Chasing after her in a flash of colourless devastation. Washing out the landscape behind as the light burned away at her Aura upon touch.

Shielding Saffron from harm as she held her close to her chest. Breaking out in tears and cries as her mother half sped half stumbled across the forest floor. And as much as Cinder hated to hear her cry, there was no time to stop. _'I know my darling, I know.'_ A coward's move to some but she wasn't about to fight a battle where all it took was one mistake that could mean her or Saffron's death. _'It's frightening, but I promise you, Ma will not let him hurt you.'_

Protecting her daughter, that was her only priority at the moment. And she grew fearful upon seeing a flash of white light at the edge of her vision. But that fear quickly turned into terrifying determination, adrenaline that drowned out all the pain of her injuries. With a flare of Aura, Cinder continued to speed through the woodlands. Faster and faster. But speed meant nothing if she couldn't control her own thoughts. At that moment, as hard as it was, the werewolf knew that she couldn't let her emotions take a hold. And while the Huntsman might have the element of surprise, Cinder knew the terrain better. It was something that she could use to gain advantage.

Taking in her surroundings the werewolf managed to form at least a vague idea of where they were. She was nearing the river once again and Cinder picked up her pace, ignoring the pain in her side as she shifted all of her weight to her hind legs. Then with a powerful thrust, she leapt over the coursing river. Looking to throw the Huntsman off their trail as she headed for the mountains. So that if he did catch up to her, it wouldn't be after leading him directly to their house. But Cinder hoped that she could shake him off before it come to that.

And as the werewolf looked to the sky, ahead towards the mountain casting ominous shadows over them, she couldn't help but to pray to whatever gods that might be looking down upon her. Hoping that once…just once…her pray would be answered.

 _'Please…keep Ruby safe.'_

* * *

 _…And it was upon one faithful day two Huntsmen, Jaune and Pyrrha Arc, stumbled into the Emerald forest. Their map long ago carried away by Summer's wind. Almost as if the gods themselves were ushering them to the quaint little town. Out on an early morning foraging expedition, one Huntress found herself standing upon a rocky hill. Overlooking the forest that surrounded the brown spec that was Patch._

 _Swiftly she turned back to the small camp they had set up next to a glimmering rivulet. Excited at the possibility of finding a place to stay for the night. Stock up supplies and finding a map before they continued their journey through the kingdom. But instead she found the camp empty as her husband had not yet returned from his hunting expedition._

 _Jaune Arc was a Huntsman, known by all. Praised by Man and feared by the creatures of Darkness as his skill with a blade rivaled even the most experienced of warriors, but his charm and charisma second to none. The man was truly gifted by the gods. For not only was he a natural born leader but also had a sharp mind, having already set snares the night before. But instead of his kill being bountiful, Jaune Arc shockingly found there to be none. All of the snares had gone off but had caught none…or so it seemed. As he bent down to get a closer look he caught sight of blood staining a loop in the snare._

 _Someone or something had stolen his kill._

 _And it was then when a horrific screech rang through the forest. He didn't hesitate. Drawing his sword and shield he ran after the cry of help and then found himself in the midst of a small clearing. Then right before him…a truly horrifying sight._

 _A werewolf!_

 _The beast stood at two times his height. It's claws like knives, dug through the flesh of the prey under it. Teeth gnarled and what wasn't drenched in blood, yellow and rotten. Slick saliva drip...dripping down._

 _The Huntsman was appalled to find the prey to be a young woman. Raven hair matted with the crimson of her blood her body nothing more than a mangled heap of flesh, arms of which only the bone remained, still clinging onto the half eaten remains of her child._

 _And as it looked towards the Huntsman, baring bloodied fangs, Jaune could see the fire of Hell that burned in its eyes. The sight was enough to make any man tremble in fear. Scar them for life, no matter how hard of heart they were. But Jaune Arc wasn't just any man and within him awoke an inextinguishable rage as he lunged towards the beast. On a warpath to send the monster back into the Hell it crawled out of._

 _The beast was fast but the Huntsman was faster. Evading the swings of its claws before parrying with a slash to the werewolf's side, the silver of his blade, being the only metal that could slice through a werewolf's defensive Aura. Huntsman or not, werewolves were known for their brute strength. And the force of the beasts blows were powerful enough to tear through that barrier where armour couldn't protect him. But even with those gnarling claws the beast could not tear away his warrior spirit._

 _Standing his ground in the face of Evil as he called upon the Heavens. Granting him the power to smite the beast with godlike magic that coursed through his veins like liquid silver. Rising his blade, now shining with the purity of a thousand stars he gave a mighty swing at the beast. And a brilliant flash of light consumed Darkness with an agonized roar from the beast that staggered back into the shadows. Only then to run off in retreat._

 _Of course Sir Arc wasn't about to let the monster get away and gave chase, but the beast vanished into the forest without a trace. Surely the work of Dark Magic, the Huntsman thought with a grim look in his eye. Then, sheathing his sword once again, Jaune turn to head towards the village. Intent on telling his wife and fellow Huntress of what he had seen, and to warn the villagers of the grave danger they were in…_


	2. In Hunt's Wake, Cursed By Blade's Bane

**A/N: Thank you again, Dominic Silverstein for Beta'ing this!**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

The walk from the cabin to Patch was always a quiet one. With only the sound of distant birdsong and the crunching of dirt under Ruby's boots. It was a trek that left her alone with her thoughts. Moments like those were rare in their noisy little cabin with her life now centering around their rambunctious toddler and the second one on the way. But it wasn't a life that she'd trade for anything else. Cinder and Saffron were her whole world.

And as rejuvenating as lungfuls of fresh air and calming silence can be. Ruby knew that it could never replace the youthful squeals, cosy cuddles and the loving embraces that came with being home.

Home.

As the thought crossed her mind, so did a smile grace her lips. Most of the villagers still couldn't wrap their minds around why her they would want to live so secluded, and close to the dangers of the enclosing woodlands. But neither of the werewolves saw it like that. Their little cottage was an island of safety among turbulent seas.

And they weren't considered outcasts by any means. The Rose family was well known among the villagers of Patch, and liked by both children and adults. Although the children did seem to be a little shy around Cinder.

Ruby knew that the woman could seem quite intimidating…even when she didn't mean to be. One of the reasons why the older woman was convinced that she wouldn't be a good mother. At times Cinder still had her doubts and wasn't without her faults. But after seeing just how tender and loving, how caring and protective she could be. Ruby knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

And when the woman did snap out of her thoughts, it was with a full out grin on her features and a slight skip in her step. "Good morning Mrs Mulberry!" She chirped with an enthusiastic wave as she passed the entrance to the farm. Where one middle aged woman with rosy cheeks and auburn curls of hair looked up from the mail she was sorting through. Her eyes lighting up with cheer of equal intensity. "A very good morning to you too Ruby." The letters in her hands forgotten for the moment. "I didn't think I'd see you up and about today. Where are you headed off to?" Both women now standing on either side of the gate. "Oh I'm just going to help out at the bookshop today." Ruby shrugged and absentmindedly started to sway the basket in her hands. Mrs Mulberry frowning in a light confusion. "I thought you took time off to stay with little Saffron?"

"I am, but I heard that the new shipment came in early. And because Grish is still helping your husband at the farm I decided that I'd lend a hand." There was a sheepish smile on her face as she spoke. And Ruby hoped that she didn't sound accusing in anyway.

"But we could spare him for at least few hours." The woman insisted, before stuffing the letters in the pockets of a coffee stained apron. Turning to wobble back to the house. "Let me go get him quickly and then you'll-"

"Oh no no no." Frantically waving her hands in front of her as to stop the woman from taking another step. "It's alright, really, I don't mind helping out and Cinder's staying at home with Saffron today so it's no trouble." And Ruby offered her a reassuring smile that Mrs. Mulberry returned with a relieved sigh. "Well that's good to hear." Hands on her hips as she tried to remember the last time she saw the toddler.

Those moments being few and far in between as both Ruby and Cinder decided long ago that it was best to keep Saffron away from humans. At least until she was about five years old. The last thing they wanted was for her to unknowingly sprout ears and fangs in the middle of town.

"Speaking of staying at home, how's Ridge doing?" Ruby interjected before she could ask. "Has the swelling gone down yet?" Remembering very clearly how Ridge Mulberry, had gotten bit by a spider while in the woods a few days ago. The young man had given the whole village quite a scare. And if it wasn't for the fact that Ruby lived nearby, the result could've been devastating.

"The effects of that tea you gave him was nothing short of a miracle, it wasn't even a few hours after when the fever broke." The woman's sea blue orbs were wide with disbelief as she spoke.

"Thyme and Marigold. They work wonders." Ruby murmured with a warmth swelling up in her chest

"Ridge is convinced that it gave his arm mystical healing abilities." The older woman recounted as she shook her head at her son's antics. Ruby chuckled in return, hoping that Pastor Noir wouldn't catch wind of this. As there might have been a few spells of…darker magic involved in making the curing tea. "He was back in the forest just yesterday. One would think he'd learn his lesson by now."

Besides Ruby, Ridge was the only one in the village who crafted weapons, bows specifically and his passion for his craft was something the woman could relate too.

"Cinder loves his work so it shouldn't be too hard to get her to make a pair of gloves for him."

Although her wife did need some convincing when it came to saving the young man's life. Not that she let Cinder have much say in the matter. After all Ruby was the only one who was still able to effectively use her Aura to cast spells. An ability that used to be quite common among were-kind. But that was centuries ago. Their abilities were fading. Magic growing all the weaker with their thinning bloodline.

Cinder's casting skills were minuscule at best and it was not a topic she enjoyed brining up. But whether Ruby was considered proficient or not, it was not something that she partook in frequently. Casting of such magic took immense concentration and an even greater amount of Aura. The obtaining of such scripts were increasingly difficult. Not to mention illegal and punishable by death.

"You know, just the other day, Persephone showed me the embroidery that your wife did on her dress." The woman gestured as if she could map out the patterns in the fabric. Tone nothing short of gushing. "Such delicate work and the patterns! Out of this world."

Ruby was glad that there was at least someone other than herself who thought it was a beautiful dress. "I'll be sure to let her know." Cinder had been so caught up in the smallest of details and imperfections while working on it. In fact, she would've thrown a month's work into the furnace if Ruby hadn't intervened.

"But before I forget…" She reminded herself and took a bottle of marmalade from out the basket. "…this is for you."

Mrs. Mulberry not knowing what to say in her surprise. "And for whatever for my dear?"

"That strawberry jam you gave me." Her mouth watering at the memory of the delectable treat. "It was delicious and I wanted to return the favour." For a moment Ruby wondered if she could convince the woman to share a secret family recipe. "I'm also planning on selling it at the First Harvest Festival so I would like the opinion of a master cook."

The older woman scoffed. "Oh now you're just flattering me." Waving a hand at Ruby in between chuckles. "But I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'll be sure to do so, thank you Ruby." Her eyes returning the smile that was in the other's silver gaze.

"Always a pleasure Mrs. Mulberry, it was nice speaking to you again." Shuffling back, she turned to head down the road once again. "Take care." Waving her goodbyes before setting off with the woman returning the gesture as she called after her. "You too my darling!"

Mrs. Mulberry watched the young woman depart into the rising sun, with a strange melancholy stirring up in her chest. And for some reason the woman couldn't place any motivation behind the feeling. Swift, potent and remaining unknown to her…

* * *

After about a ten minute's walk the dirt road faded into uneven cobblestone. Finally arriving at the small village of Patch. Buildings, small clusters of wood and stone structures rising up around her. Huddled around a small church like a man searching for warmth and protection against the cold of the night.

Most of the buildings being two storeys tall. A two up two down. The families lived in the upper floor with their small business on the ground floor. Ruby always thought of it as cosy and welcoming. Where Cinder said it was cramped. Always voicing the same argument when they walked through town together.

 _'And then they continue to build on the church as if anything off 'holy ground' would mean their deaths.'_ A sentiment both understood but only Ruby could tolerate with a smile. Then catching a glance of a scraggly old man. Wrapped in greying robes as he rushed up the stairs of the small building.

"Good morning Pastor Noir." Ruby greeted with a cheerful smile. But he didn't so much as look her way. Too busy mumbling to himself and keeping the rolls of parchment from falling out of his bony grasp. And she couldn't help but to think that he looked troubled. Then again the Blood Moon was less than a week away. Luckily the other villagers didn't seem that affected by the rare occurrence.

Striding past another cluster of buildings it wasn't long before she came to a standstill in front of the stone structure _. 'Patch's Parchments.'_ With the steel lettering glinting in the sun against dark wood posts. As if calling over anyone who walked past. And doing just that, Ruby swung the door open.

Greeted with the sight of russet hair sticking out from behind piles and piles of books that lied scattered about the shop, enveloped in the smell of old parchment and paper in the air.

"Good morning Mr. Cloves." She chirped, then rounded the counter before seeing a man covered with dust, ink blotches and stray cobwebs. "Aah good morning Ruby." Pushing up a pair of comically large glasses as he faced her. "Thank you for being here this morning. As you can see this place is a mess."

The woman took a light sniff at the building, nose wrinkling at the trace of dust in the air. _'Looks like he's decided to finally clean out the back storage.'_ Ruby thought with a somewhat relieved smile. "Don't worry Mr. Cloves, I'll get this sorted out." Setting down her basket before moving over to a pile of books.

"Don't too work too hard." He warned with a teasing smile. "This was supposed to be your day off after all."

"I'll try not to." Ruby shrugged before picking them up, looking for the appropriate aisle as her eyes flew over the titles. _The Man With Two Souls_ , _Grimm Reaper_ and one of her personal favourites, _A Warrior's Crusade_.

A riveting tale about two opposing kingdoms caught in a seemingly endless war as it follows the two main characters. Both fighting in the war for their respective kingdoms as sworn enemies. Only then to fall in love as they try to find a way to end the war peacefully. A classic in her eye and a cliché in Cinder's. Ruby preferred light hearted tales with a happy ending where her partner would rather indulge in something more realistic, tinged with dark undertones. Something that the younger woman didn't always understand.

But she left her train of thought upon coming to a standstill in front of one of the shelves. Sorting through the pile in her arms. Fiction and biographies in the front rows, education in the middle along with nonfiction that stretched to the back of the shop.

"If you need me just yell, I'll be in the back." A voice snapped Ruby back reality and she shuffled to the front once more. "Ah…no problem." Looking left and right at the mountain of books as she tried to decide how she was going to tackle the task ahead of her.

"Maybe I should sort the- _achoo!_ " Suddenly breaking out into a fit of sneezes. Sure that Mr. Cloves had started sweeping out the back room. " _Achoo!_ " It must've been at least two years since they last cleaned it out…or opened the storage room for that matter. So Ruby was glad for the handkerchief that she kept in one of her pockets. Stifling her sniffles before starting to sort out the books by genre. It would've been more productive to just put them away the moment she picked them up. But Ruby knew that if Cinder smelled even a hint of exertion on her, then Mr. Cloves will need to find someone else to help around the shop.

"Helloooo."

Ruby's heart nearly stopped at the sudden disembodied voice behind her. In a flash she whirled around, the sight bringing shock with it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Standing a head taller than her, a woman with an apologetic smile and shining emerald eyes that did nothing to stop the hammering in Ruby's chest.

"N-no it's alright, I just didn't sme- see you…you aren't from here." Stuttering a reply before the stranger's gaze grew worried. "S-sorry uhm…is there anything I can help you with…this morning?" And if her red and gold, battle scratched amour wasn't concerning enough, the strange woman seemed to be invisible when it came to sense of smell.

Wait.

No smell.

Something was off.

But as soon as the thought of her being a Huntress crossed her mind, Ruby stomped it out with denial. What would a Huntress be doing in Patch of all places? Again she sniffed the room. Nothing but dust in the air, threatening to suffocate her.

"If you have a map of the surrounding area or the location that would be a big help. My husband…misplaced ours during our journey and we have been wandering the forest for almost three days now." She explained albeit a bit embarrassingly while swaying on her feet.

Ruby had to use every ounce of will power not to show a trace of fear. "S-stroke of luck you stumbled in here then." Willing a smile on to her face. "Welcome to Patch."

And before the other woman could reply, Ruby crouched behind the counter. Sorting through the rolls of parchment in the drawers. "So…where were you headed off to…before you got lost?" Surprising even herself when her voice didn't break despite how weak it felt at that moment. And although some part of her was intrigued by the woman's story, it wasn't the reason why she chose to strike up conversation. As a werewolf with acute senses, talking to people were as exciting as just being around them. They were a plethora of new smells. And to find one to suddenly be cut off from those senses… it was unsettling to her.

"The capital city of Beacon." She explained with a bashful smile, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. "We were due arrive almost a week ago, but our navigating problem ended up extending our mission."

"A mission? S-sounds exciting." Finally finding a map of Vale and taking it in jittering hands. Trying to stop it from shaking as she spread the parchment and landscape over the creaking desk.

The traveller's voice resonated with light humour. "There's certainly never a dull moment when you're fighting creatures of Grimm that's for sure."

Words that drained the colour from Ruby's face when it reached her. Almost tearing the parchment with the sharp gasp that followed. "That…that means you're…a Huntress?" It was as if her own voice, was constricting her chest even further as the air left her lungs. Wanting to escape just as much as she did.

"That's right. My name is Pyrrha Arc, I hope you can forgive my late introduction. Being where all that's known is my name does that to a person I'm afraid."

The werewolf nodded dumbfounded.

She needed to get out of here.

She needed to get out of here.

She needed-no.

Ruby shook her head. Breathing out a sigh as she tried to regain control of her erratic heartbeat.

This woman. Pyrrha. Huntsmen or not, had no idea who...what she was. She wasn't hunting her down. Pyrrha and her partner were simply lost and trying to find their way back to Beacon. There was... no reason to be paranoid. And Ruby kept telling herself that until she could trust herself to speak again.

"Ruby Rose." Introducing herself with a nod and tight lipped smile before shifting her attention downward.

"So uhm I found what you were looking for. But unfortunately Patch is a lot smaller than Beacon…or any other village and doesn't often show up on a map. But if you are looking for a general location then that would be…here." Index finger ghosting over a small spec of land bridging mountain and forest.

There was an audible sigh escaping Pyrrha's lips as she tried to cover it up with a smile. Emerald eyes glancing at the other before flying over the map once again. She deducted that their journey would take them about ten days on foot. With the closest village being at the northern edge of the forest. The town of Grove. One of the many small clusters that made out the agricultural district. Which they needed to cross before arriving at Vermella's Plains. Then finally at the industrial district leading them to the capital city.

"I never realised there was a town so…isolated from the rest of the kingdom." Ruby faintly picked up on her worried tone and offered her a comforting smile.

"I think that's what we like about Patch. It's… peaceful." And only then realised that Pyrrha didn't seem much older than herself. Five years at the most. The fact giving her a faint sense of comfort. But the moment was fleeting.

"I think dangerous is more accurate."

She tried to assure her. "N-no not really." Hoping that it would lighten the darkening colour in those emerald orbs. "There are the occasional small Grimm and bandits passing through. But Cinder usually takes care of them…" Voice fading out after saying something she might shouldn't have. Information that Pyrrha quickly picked up on. Sounding hopeful as she spoke. "Is he a Huntsman?"

As she wiped clammy hands against her dress, Ruby wondered about what she was going to say. Smiling nervously as she did so. "Ah she's m-my wife actually... but no. She just goes…hunting a lot."

"I see." A frown creased her brow upon finding her mind to be somewhere else. Fingers fidgeting with one another as she held her clasped hands in front of her. "Are…you alright?" Instantly jerking Ruby form her thoughts as her head snapped to the side.

"Oh yes…sorry. Just a bit tired that's a-"

"Ruby do you know where I- oh…good morning." Mr Cloves froze in his tracks. Eyes widening at the sight of the woman before clearing his throat and replacing it with an apologetic smile. "Forgive my surprise. But as you might have heard already, Huntsmen in Patch is quite a rare occurrence." Glancing over the piece of parchment on the counter as moved over to an adjacent bookshelf. "I trust Mrs Rose has been helping you with everything you need?" All of the books being thickly wrapped in leather covers, the golden imprinting faded with time.

The young warrior nodded in appreciation. "Yes, thank you." Then to Ruby. "How much do I owe you?"

She frowned. "Uh…Mr Cloves?" Who squinted down at the map in turn while adjusting his glasses as he did so. The answer coming to him with the snap of his fingers. "That would be…twenty Lien my dear."

Then with a few quick movements Ruby secured the rolled up parchment with a red ribbon. While Pyrrha searched through the small leather pouches, threaded through her belt. Handing her two bronze coins. Looking around as she debated whether to ask or not. "Excuse me. I know the chances are slim but is there perhaps a weapon smith in town?"

Ruby gulped. Her heart suddenly feeling like it was made out of lead, almost choking on words.

"I'm no-"

"Well I'm sure Ruby could help you with that." Mr Cloves quickly answered for her. Retrieving the sought after book with a contented sigh. Surprise flickered in the Huntress eyes. "Oh I didn't realise you forged weapons." Suddenly looking with a different perspective at the young woman before her. The woman now stuttering while she bashfully scratched the back of her head. "Ah... well I haven't...in quite some time now. Is there…something you needed?"

"I don't want to impose." She stepped back towards the exit. But against her better judgement, the werewolf stopped her with a reassuring smile. Shining with selflessness that Cinder always said would be the death of her. Only this time it might actually be the case. "It's no problem. I…I'd be happy to help." But whether she wanted to or not, Ruby knew that if she refused it could arouse suspicion. Something that the Rose family couldn't afford to have against them.

"Well…if you're sure." Then drawing a matching gold and red javelin, held in place by the circlet on her belt. "I was hoping to get this repaired." The weapon hidden by the red sash around her waist.

But the intricate patterns that decorated the spear wasn't what caught Ruby's attention. "What…what did that?" But rather the crude bend in the spine that must've been made from the finest materials in the kingdom.

"A Death Stalker."

Ruby gulped. Reminded of how Huntsmen will stop at nothing to free Remnant of the monsters that plagued Mankind. An infestation that Ruby's kind was undoubtedly a part of. The realization bringing with it sickening dread.

"Must…have been terrifying." She murmured downcast. Instinctively stepping back once Pyrrha set the weapon down before her. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Goosebumps erupting at the tingling touch on her skin.

Ruby's gaze bore down on the javelin. It's outward appearance convincing, but not enough to fool her. Gold plated. But underneath the protective coating, undoubtedly silver.

"There's no need to be afraid." Laying a gloved hand over the weapon as if to assure her. "Upon touch it's only harmful to Mythical- and creatures of Grimm." But it had the opposite effect on the werewolf as her hand hovered over it. A cold warmth gently pressed against her palm as if to keep her away. "I can assure you that it's perfectly safe."Expectantly looking down at the young woman. Upon noticing this, Ruby broke out in cold sweat before picking it up. Her attention now fully on the craftsmanship of the javelin.

A small glimmer of scepticism in Pyrrha was surprised that there wasn't much of a reaction from the woman at all. No searing pain as the metal ate away her skin or unseen force striking her back. And the Huntress couldn't help but to utter a soft sigh of relief with an internal shake of her head. Discarding _that_ possibility as soon as it surfaced.

"What do you think?"

Ruby yelped. Startled at the sudden voice jerking her away from sub consciousness. Fumbling with the blade at first as she viewed it at different perspective. The bend in the spine being the most fatal damage.

"W-well the warp is pretty bad. And I've never worked with enchanted metals before. So I'm afraid that if I try to straighten the blade I will most likely weaken if not break my own tools. Your best bet is to take it to Cleddyf. It's a few days' travel southwest from here, if you want to get it fixed."

Her brows furrowed. "I see…" Voice hollow with slight disappointment as she took it in her grasp once again. Twirling it about as if pondering its battle strength. "Will it be able to make the returning journey?"

Ruby pursed her lips. Scrutinizing the weapon under a narrowed glare. Shifting her weight from left to right foot. Weighing the possibilities and outcomes. "If you come across a Beowolf or Faunus it would most likely hold true. But if it takes another hit like that from something like an Ursa…" _'Or a werewolf.'_ "…then it could break the blade clean off."

Just as Pyrrha was about to reply. The scent of pine needles and berries flooded the werewolf's nostrils. A scent that brought her a great sense of comfort. Ruby instantly perking up as the turned towards the doorway. "Welcome to Patch's Parch-oh."

Only to find that there was not a soul to be seen.

No one except the Huntress who looked at her with question. And when scent still remained the werewolf realised that it belonged to the Huntress herself. Enveloping and mapping out her travels in swirling clouds of fragrance. The effects of what could only have been the work of magic, finally wearing off. Ruby nervously glanced from side to side. Looking for an excuse. Hoping that a person would suddenly sprout from the ground. "Thought I...heard someone coming in."

And when a flicker of light shone across her iron gaze. Pyrrha wondered if those orbs weren't grey but rather...

"You have…silver eyes." The Huntress found herself murmuring before she could stop herself. And those words drained all colour from Ruby's face. Her mind spinning out of control as she grasped for something to say.

Then she smelt it.

"You...think so?" Blood. " I...always thought of it as a gloomy grey."

Unmistakably a human's.

"I suppose it's a compliment then."

The metallic stench overwhelming to the point of making her feel nauseous. And just as she thought of closing the door, a man came rushing into the shop. Heaving and clear that he was not used to running at all.

"Miss…there's a man…Huntsman…."

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the tone of urgency in his voice. Cautiously nearing the man as if stalking a dangerous beast. Not yet ready to hear the grim news he would bring.

"Is something wrong?"

Ruby watched the sight unfold, with foreboding that swirled like an impending storm in her chest.

Finally able to straighten his posture. The look in the man's eyes dark, something that could mean a thousand words. But only saying a few. "…Attacked...in the woods."

The Huntress stormed off. And in limbo like state. Ruby stuttered a half baked excuse and apology as she stepped out the door. Her breath was caught in her throat and her mind drew up all kinds of possibilities. But there was one that she refused to consider.

 _'Please don't let it be her. Please don't it let be her. Please….Please.'_

Repeating the mantra over and over in her head. As she staggered over to the people gathered at the entrance of town. A buzzing, swirling cloud of anxiety and fear that assaulted her senses. Nearly knocking her over as she wormed her way through the crowd.

And that's when she saw him.

Lying in an unconscious heap on the ground. A man that couldn't have been much older than herself. And yet...he didn't look like a man at all. His sandy blonde hair was matted with blood. Bones stuck out like needles from the mangled flesh of his shoulder. The skin shredded to the point of doubting whether he would be able to his arm ever again. That is…if it could be saved.

"This doesn't look good."

"What kind of beast could've done this?"

"We need to get him inside!"

"Someone get Aegle!"

The village itself seemed to cry out in pain as shouts and calls for help rang through the streets. Rattling the windows and knocking on doors as the villagers rushed to get the Huntsman under a roof and into a healer's care.

It all faded into the background. Drowned out by Ruby's racing heartbeat as she stared blankly at the passing blurs of colour. Trying to piece together the bits of information in a swirling storm of paranoia.

The attack. It couldn't have been Cinder. Yes, the woman was ruthless when she wanted to be. But she would never go out of her way to attack a Huntsman when her daughter's life was at risk.

Desperately she searched his body. Looking for any kind of sign. But all hope vanished once Ruby noticed five distinctive gashes carved into the side of his face. The mark of a werewolf's claws.

* * *

 _…Arriving at the village, not a moment too soon. Jaune Arc told everyone of the horrendous sight that he had seen._

 _He expected them to break out in panicked shrieks or even be lost for words in their disbelief. But strangely, none of them did much at all._

 _Intent on proving his word, Pyrrha Arc spoke up to defend her husband. Knowing that he would not spew such terrible lies. At first she thought of their reluctance being due to the fact that some Huntsmen were considered to be lose canons. Those who chose to abandon the Kingdom's rule. Then there was also the havoc that a battle between Man and Beast could bring upon their village. But she quickly came to realise that it wasn't mistrust of Huntsmen that kept them quiet. But rather their fear of the monsters. Whispering to one another in huddled groups. All of them much to afraid to even speak of what lurked among them._

 _All except one._

 _The village's Pastor, a wise and kind old man. Knew that it was his duty to protect Patch from the Evil that tried to destroy it. By keeping silent the Pastor was forsaking that duty. And he knew that. But chose to see the Huntsmen's arrival as a god given gift. A chance to correct his past mistakes and rid Patch from its demons once and for all._

 _Suddenly filled with courage the Pastor spoke up. Telling both Huntsmen of the women who lived secluded in a nearby cabin. Just out of the village. One with blood stained hair, soulless eyes and a saccharine smile. That attracted children like moths to the flame. The other with a come-hither gait that lured men out of their wives grasp. Hypnotized by her eyes that were set alight with Hellfire._

 _Upon hearing this, Sir Arc had no doubt in his mind. That she was in fact the demon that escaped him. But when he asked as to where the cabin was located none could give him an answer._

 _Some say it was as if the cottage could move. Never in the same place twice. Only seen by those who stumbled upon it by chance. Many travellers and curious children attempted to find it but none succeeded. Some of them, never returned._

 _And as the villagers convened about the disappearance of the cabin. Pyrrha noticed something peculiar. Or rather she felt it. A bloodthirsty burning on her back. As if it was branding her as a target._

 _When the Huntress turned around. It stood half hidden by the crowd around her, staring. A pair of silver eyes. Gaze that could only belong to a wolf. Glaring with childlike glee despite the wicked grin spread across her face. Her very presence filled the Huntress with dread. And yet, it was as if no one had noticed the ominous atmosphere among them._

 _Then, just as Pyrrha took a step towards her. The strange woman disappeared in the blink of an eye. Drowned in the sea of bodies around her. As if she had never been there in the first place._

 _It was at that moment. When a numbing shiver ran down her spine. The Huntress realised that if they were to eradicate the shadow of Darkness that loomed over Patch. They would have to act quick._

 _Kill the monsters before Blood Moon reached its peak…_

* * *

Ruby's senses felt like they were set on fire. Her heart beat ten times faster than what her legs were capable of running as she raced back home.

Ignoring the burning in her chest that begged her to stop, pressing forth despite the scorching sun that was beating down on her. Draining the resolve that formed a sheen of sweat on her skin. Close. She was getting close. Swiftly her eyes glanced at the heavens above. Searching for the golden eye now glaring back at her. It was past noon. Cinder and Saffron should be home by now. They had to be.

And just when it felt like her legs were going to give in from under her, a small stone structure peeked out from the horizon. The familiar sight fuelling her with a burst of energy, that exploded into a desperate cry that shook the forest.

"Cinder!"

Rushing deer into the cover of shrubbery. And tearing birds from their nests as they shot up into the sky.

"Cinder!'

Her voice cracking like thunder in the distance as she burst through the door. Eyes flashing in search of her wife and daughter. Ravishing each and every room in her wake. Only for it to greet her with the same emptiness as when she left.

"...No."

Breathless. She collapsed against the wall behind her. Crumbling down to the ground as her shaking hands reached for her face. As if to see if this was really happening. Suddenly enveloped in a deafening silence that she tried to shut out with closing eyes.

Only to open them in a terrifying blaze of silver.

"No!"

And in a flash she shot out the back door. Bones crackled as she gained speed. Her form shading into dark, crimson tipped fur. Muscles rippling with each powerful thrust of her legs as she raced across the landscape. Casting shadows over everything that cowered under her.

She took in every detail in her attempt to pick up Cinder's trail. Now starting to grow stale with the sinking sun. As she followed the scent, another crossed her path. This one fresher and laced with the metallic tang of blood in the air. Undoubtedly belonging to that of a werewolf. It was an unstoppable force that drove her forward. Along the path that left a faint trail of three distinctive paw prints, coupled with the occasional blood spatter that made Ruby fear the worst. That Cinder's injuries were in fact fatal.

And the possibility only fueled her resolve as she shot out of the woodlands and into the fields. The long grasses proving good cover with only the werewolf's head sticking out. But also made it increasingly difficult to keep track of Cinder's scent with the surrounding vegetation. And since there was no indication of her passing through here. Ruby became worried that she was starting to lose her trail. No doubt that the woman tried everything in her power to throw the Huntsman off.

Navigating the fields of grass, Ruby climbed a nearby hilltop in hopes of gaining a better viewpoint. She scanned the sun glazed panorama for even a rustle of movement. The mountains stretched out before her. From the woodlands to the east to the western fields. And in the distance, a stumbling splotch of black, barely visible from out the cover of the overhanging grasses. It's hunched posture limping across the landscape.

There was no mistaking it.

 _'Cinder!'_

At the sound of the familiar voice, the distant silhouette looked up.

 _'…Ruby?'_

While one ran at full speed and the other half limped half dragged herself forward, only to collapse against Ruby's forechest just as she reached her. Exhausted and drained of all energy as she reverted back to her human form. Caked in drying mud and dripping with blood and sweat. Chest heaving as she grabbed hold of the werewolf's fur to steady herself.

The erratic thump of Cinder's heartbeat against Ruby's chest. Was slowing choking her with emotion as adrenaline started to fade.

 _'I was so worried…when...I heard what happened I thought you were…is…is Saffron alright?'_

"…Brave...Just like her mom." Her voice was coarse and breathless, choking on fatigue as she leaned back to reveal the small bundle held prospectively against her chest.

And as she handed the toddler over to her mom, now cradling her in one arm. She was tugged from her stupor. Golden eyes fluttered open. Widening at the sight of her mom before it started to well up with tears as her memories resurfaced. Her cries both heartbreaking and a great relief for Ruby to hear.

 _'It's alright little one, it's alright… you're save now.'_ Pressing her snout delicately against Saffron's forehead although it did little to calm the toddler down.

But the solace was short lived. Her stomach dropped with her gaze at Cinder's wounds. The most concerning being the blood that was still seeping between her fingers. One hand was clutched over the gash on her side.

"Hunts...man." The woman choked out between gritted teeth. Shutting her eyes as her grip on Ruby's fur tightened. Just by looking, she could tell that the cut was deep. And as much as she wanted to know what happened, now was not the time.

 _'I know…I saw him. But for now let's just focus on getting back home. Can you still walk?'_

Cinder nodded silently. But as soon as she took a shaking step forward her body buckled under the weight. Ruby stepped in front of her before she could crumple to the ground.

 _'Hold on to me. I'll help you.'_ She offered and dipped her head for the other's arm to sling over the werewolf's neck. While the other hand grabbed hold of Ruby's forechest. Swaying ever so slightly as she adjusted her forearm and body to the weight it was now carrying.

Cinder was exhausted, unable to change forms and Ruby doubted that carrying her partner on her back would be any less painful.

All they could do was gradually inch forward. Step by step. The start of what would be a torturous and painfully slow journey back home...

* * *

Silence.

The Rose household was deathly quiet

Saffron's hysterical cries gradually faded into muffled sobs after what must've been a possibly traumatizing experience. Her breaths steady as she clutched onto the soft wool of her blanket. Asleep. It left Ruby unknowing whether she was supposed feel any kind of relief. Because there was none.

Only anxiety.

Welling up in her chest, stomach, throat. An emotion that threatened to explode from within despite only being able to let it out in shuddering breaths. Shaking her entire being with trepidation as she sat down next to Cinder.

Motionless.

Lost in subconsciousness that left an ever present frown across her features. Stark and drained from its usual soft glow. Body stiff. Arms still at her side. Morbidly reminding Ruby of a corpse. Desperately trying to shake that thought from her mind as she inched closer to her wife. To the comforting warmth that she radiated. Reminding her that Cinder was here. That she was alive…safe.

That everything was going to be alright.

But still Ruby couldn't bring it upon herself to close her eyes. Fearing that she might wake up alone, with Cinder and Saffron still scouring the woods. Being hunted down. Not knowing when or if they'll return. So instead she kept vigil. Gingerly combing through her wife's midnight locks as while listening to the other's breathing. The rhythmic in- and exhale becoming shallow and uneven as the sunlight bled into the horizon. And when the presence next to her started to shiver Ruby's brow creased with a frown. As she placed her palm over the other's forehead her fears were confirmed.

Fever.

Cinder shifted slowly. Uttering a soft groan as she did so. Blanket sliding down her shoulder ever so slightly and revealing a once neatly wrapped wound, now tainted with blood. Slowly seeping through the gauze.

Ruby's breath hitched.

This wasn't right.

She made sure to stop the bleeding before dressing the wound. Even applying a paste of medicinal herbs to accelerate the healing process, while Cinder's Aura was still regenerating. But whether it was silver inflicted or not, the blood should've started clothing up by now.

As she inched closer, trying her best not to disturb her, Ruby tugged at the blanket until a full view of the bandaged shoulder was before her. Then started to undo the securing pin and gently unwrapped the bandage.

Only to find that the treated cut had turned into a bleeding gash once again. The injury definitely more severe than it had been three hours ago. It was hardly visible to Man's naked eye but Ruby could see it. The wound was growing. As if the Aura now trying to heal it, was being eaten away. Ripping open the gash even further.

Spellworking on the blade was the only explanation that Ruby could come up with. And when it dawned on her, shock settled in. She tore off the blanket in one swift motion. But nothing could've prepared her for what she saw.

* * *

Pain.

Agony…

The feeling had slowly started to ebb into the void that surrounded her, fading until nothing but a gnawing ache remained. A burning hunger that ate away at her life force. Draining the warmth from her skin…bones…her very being. And she let it be. Or rather…she didn't have the energy to deny it.

All she could do was wait. Wait until the scorching heat had its fill and faded into a gentle warmth once again…

 _Snip._

Her ears twitched.

 _Snip._

Eyes fluttered open. But the memory of falling asleep evaded her. She blinked. Once. Twice. Sight focussing on the shades of dwindling sunlight painting the wooden canvas of the roof above her.

 _Snip._

Perking up the sound as she lifted her head despite her body's screams of protest. A silhouette framed with gold sat right before her eyes. Brandishing a pair of scissors that started to cut off the bandages around her waist as not to unnecessarily disturb her.

Fingers ghosted over inflamed, yet shivering skin. The gentle touch took hold of the bloodied fabric, before agonisingly slow, started to tear it off the wound. Cinder's teeth clenched to bite down a pained hiss. Her body going rigid as she dug her fingers into the covers.

Only when the other's palms hovered over the gaping wound, that stretched from her rib cage to her abdomen, did Cinder found her voice.

"…Ruby."

Coarse and nearly breathless. When she licked her lips, dry and bitter with the taste of lingering blood. Gaze driving over to the woman before her, who's face remained hidden. Shielded by the curtain of dark, carmine dusted hair.

"This is going to hurt at first…so try not to move too much."

The disembodied voice was unyielding and yet…friable at the same time. Unnerving her as she watched Ruby's hands shake. Steadying with deep in and exhale. The porcelain skin gradually darkened with swirls of charcoal that flowed around her. Tentatively dancing around the hissing while light emitting from the wound. Corroding it's edges in small shocks of disintegrating black Aura, to the point of Cinder not wanting to breathe. Fearing that the slightest movement would urge the acidic touch to further eat away at her.

Ruby bit her lip. Gaze drifting down to the strangling white tendrils. Not enough Aura. If she wanted to destroy the Divine Magic that was hurting Cinder so, then Ruby had to intensify her own. But the light retaliated when she did. Brightening as both Magic fought for dominance.

And just when the pain escalated to the point of being unbearable, did Cinder start to feel the sting fade. Aura washing over her in a cool comfort as she breathed out a sigh of relief. But when Ruby didn't stop transferring her Aura, she reached for her hands.

"…Enough." She choked. Trying to pry away her wife's touch. But she didn't move an inch. And Cinder watched her intently before attempting to speak again."Y-you… shouldn't be wasting-" But her fragile voice died out the moment Ruby turned to look at her. Once soft silver eyes, now a hard, dark stare that seemed to cut deeper than any sword ever could.

"Is that what this is to you?" There was no place for the slightest reply from the other, as her penetrating tone rang across the room. "Is using my Aura to make you feel better considered a waste to you?" Rising her voice with her growing anger. Shifting her attention to the next cut before she pressed down. Forcing Cinder to shut her eyes once again.

"What would've happened if I hadn't noticed that your injuries weren't healing up?" Ruby's gaze broke away as her voice cracked with emotion. Hands starting to tremble once again. "Why didn't you tell me you were still in pain?"

For a moment her gaze softened. And she once again reached out to comfort the other, despite her body's protest. _'I can't have you worrying about me. Not when-'_

But Ruby cut her off with a grab at Cinder's wrist. Amber eyes widening ever so slightly. "Stop." Her tone was no more than a whisper. Although the words couldn't have been said clearer. And when Ruby's head snapped to the side, her eyes were blazing with bottled up anger, frustration and fear. Now tears brimming in her eyes. "Stop treating me like I'm going to fall apart at any second and stop acting like you're invulnerable! You could've died. Can't you see that?"

Tears ran down her cheeks in silver streaks. Softening Cinder's resolve with a sinking feeling in her chest. The moment of vulnerability reminding the woman of her countless failures that day. How she wasn't able to defeat a single Huntsman who very well could have killed Saffron. How she was in this humiliating situation of hardly being able to move.

But the anger she felt towards herself was reflected back at Ruby, in her unwavering amber gaze, instead. Straining to escape her grasp through gritted teeth. _'I had it unde_ -aargh!" Letting out a strangled cry when Ruby pressed down harder on her wound. Forcing the woman to back down as her Aura flared.

"Under control. What did you have _under control_?"

No longer caring for being gentle as she continued to overpower what was left of the Huntsman's Divine Magic.

"How does that feel!?"

Her anguished screams shook the entire room and the air seemed to crackle with electricity. Sending a jolt down Cinder's body who continued fighting to gain the upper hand. Silver and gold meeting in a clash of frustration and fear.

 _"Tell me what part of this is fine to you!"_

Exploding in a deafening roar from Ruby that melted into silver streaks. Dripping onto Cinder's cheeks as it washed away her malevolence. Leaving in its wake an aching chest. And a deathly silence. Ruby only then realizing the torture that she put Cinder through in her angered state. But was wrapped in a calming embrace before she could pull away. Her body shaking with uncontrollable sobs as she clutched onto her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so...rry."

"Shhhhh." She soothed. Her voice a tender whisper while gingerly starting to comb through her lover's hair. "I'm here."

But if Cinder was honest with herself. She was at a loss. The situation was grim, but telling Ruby that won't do her any good. Her wife had been put through enough already. But giving her false hope was just as cruel. In the end. All Cinder could do was hold her close. Tender little gestures voicing all that words couldn't.

And when silence fell, Saffron's cries called out for comfort.


End file.
